


'cause I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old

by sonnetts



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Fluff, Lindsey's a lawyer and Sonny is soccer player, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnetts/pseuds/sonnetts
Summary: Lindsey and Sonnett have been married for years, so they entered the list for adoption. Then, they went to meet the small Emmett.
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Kudos: 28





	'cause I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you guys are safe and well! So, I was a little bit sad about my last fiction and had to write something fluffy for soran. And here we are.   
> Enjoy!/

Emily was slides her hand over her wife's head, totally nervous with everything. Today was the day and she couldn't hold on her excitement. Her wife left a soft snore exit her mouth, showing her tiredness. Lindsey was an influent lawyer of the Oregon State and she was making her name on the city. Sonnett couldn't be more proud, even though sometimes she has to abdicate hours with her wife because of her job. 

Sonnett smiled when Lindsey grunted and turn to hold her; if someone told Lindsey she was a big cuddler, she'd deny euphorically. Lindsey Horan didn't cuddle or show any softness.

Sonnett hugged her wife back and put her face on Lindsey's neck smiling. Today the family would be complete. 

Lindsey started to wake and looked at Sonnett confusedly, her eyes half-open. Sonnett touched her face softly, smiling to her. 

“Today.” She told low, afraid that if she speaks loud, she would wake from a dream. 

“Yes, baby. Today we'll meet our son.” Lindsey whispered, after left Morpheus' arms and totally wake. “I'm so excited.”

Sonnett smiled again and bowed to kiss her wife properly. A soft and lovely kiss, full of love, as always. After everything, they were together and being each other's soulmates. 

**____________________**

“I've read your files and it's very honorable. But I want to hear from you two, you really have the necessary to raise this child, don't you?” The orphanage director asked, a little bit worried. She wasn't usually like that, but she was close to the kid, the small Emmett, who was indicted for them. 

“Yes, we have. And also there are many friends who live here and our families. Kelley, our maid of honor, is always around with her wife and kids. We have a lot of support for Emmett.” Sonnett answered, smiling sincerely for the woman who nods. 

“So we're okay. Let's meet the little Emmett.” She said, standing from the chair and being followed closely by the couple. Lindsey saw the nervousness on her wife and hold her hand tight, smiling for her. 

While they were walking, they could see children talking and playing around. They almost seemed happy. But Sonnett knows they aren't so happy. Alyssa, the director, could take care and love them all, but ain't the same as a family. Sonnett was starting now with Emmett, but she was sure she'd adopt more children in the next years. 

When they finally entered the room, they immediately saw a small boy sitting on the floor and playing with some cubes. Alyssa cleared the throat and this called the attention of the black-haired boy. He blushed when he noticed the couple, lowering the head. Alyssa called him to get next, smiling to make him feel safe. 

“These are Lindsey and Emily, they want to adopt you, Emmett,” Alyssa told softly, wanting for the boy's reaction. 

The little boy hid on her legs, and both Lindsey and Sonnett smiled. 

“Hello Emmett, I'm Emily. Our names sound alike, ain't they?” Sonnett said, kneeling in front of Emmett who looked at her curiously. “That's my wifey, Lindsey. She'll not be part of our Em club.” Her words made the boy smile softly. 

“She can be part of our club too, even if she is just Linsey.” He said shyly. 

“I liked him,” Lindsey replied, making Emmett blushes again. Lindsey and Sonnett looked at each other, knowing he was the one. There's no doubt Emmett was the one. 

“What do you like to play with?” Sonnett asked. Alyssa got away from them, letting the couple speak with the boy. 

“Dolls.” He answered, quietly. Sonnett shared a surprised look with Lindsey, who smiled. 

“I loved to play with dolls when I was a child. I always played with them and my twin sister. I've always wanted to be a mommy, Emmett. I always wanted a baby.” Sonnett told Emmett, who looked at her paying the attention she needed. Lindsey sat on her side and the boy did the same. 

“But… I'm not a baby.” He said, looking down. Lindsey felt her heart broke. 

“You were one, someday. Now you're the kid I want to be mine.” Sonnett answered, touching the small boy's face. “Lindsey and I want to give you a family, us. We want you to accept us to become your mothers.” 

“I like you,” Emmett said, blushing again. The couple smiled to him, Lindsey holding his hand softly. Like a promise.

“We like you too. Now, why we don't play with the dolls?”

  
  


When Lindsey and Sonnett had to leave Emmett, both felt their hearts broke. They didn't want to leave their  _ son  _ never again. However, they exit the orphanage with the heart full of love and the face hurting for the laughs and smiles. They'd take Emmett home and he'd be a Sonnett-Horan. He already was their son, now they just need the papers and documentation to take the child home. 

**_________________**

One month passed away and every week, Sonnett and Lindsey went to the orphanage to see Emmett. Sonnett sometimes used to visit the boy when she was next to him and always walk by to see him. She always brought presents to give him, and when she gave him a doll, the small boy cried. Sonnett's heart flutter and, when she finally comes home, Lindsey was already there and hold her when the tears come. 

Finally, the day has come. Lindsey woke first, what was rare, and made the breakfast, bringing to Sonnett on the bed. The woman smiled at her, knowing her wife just did that because she was nervous, maybe much like her. 

Both wore their best clothes and walk out of the house with the hands intertwined tight. The snow was falling over their head, making the couple smile. 

They arrived early on the orphanage, but Emmett already was waiting for them in a room, his nose pressed against the window and it was visible outside the place. So beautiful that made Sonnett smiled.

Lindsey laughed when he waved for them excitedly. Their son was so pretty. 

In the hallway, they're received by Alyssa, who was looking nervous. And they could understand that she was raising the boy since he arrived there, at only two months. It was five years ago and now, Emmett was finally getting a home. 

Alyssa took them to the room where Emmett was and the boy immediately ran for Emily's open arms. The woman held him close and then she kissed his forehead, and Lindsey did the same, smiling for her wife later. Alyssa just watched the scene, looking impressed for the love between the women and the boy. It was really lovely. 

“You just have to sign the documents and you're free to go,” Alyssa told them, her voice a little bit hoarse like she wanted to cry. 

“I'll sign.” Lindsey immediately said, following the woman into her room. Sonnett stayed with Emmett, holding the small boy close.

“Where are your things, baby?” She asked and Emmett pointed to the corner of the room, where there are just a bag and his doll. Emily walked with the boy in her arms and take the things, putting the bag on her back and giving Emmett his doll. The kid held the doll close, showing his insecurity, so Sonnett kissed his forehead again and the boy smiled at her. It was small but showed his confidence in the woman. 

Lindsey sent a message for Emily, telling her to meet them outside and she walked with the child in her arms. When they met Alyssa and Lindsey, and this one walked into them, holding Sonnett's waist softly. 

“We're ready to go home now.” 

The mention of  _ home _ made Emmett hide his head on Sonnett's neck, and the woman hugged him closer, while Lindsey left a kiss on his head. 

Then, they noticed Alyssa's eyes. The couple looked at her with a soft smile. 

Emmett lifted his head with the silence and he looked at the woman. He touched Sonnett until the woman settled him on the floor and ran into Alyssa's direction. The woman held him close, some tears falling off her face. Sonnett saw they're closer than she supposed. 

Emmett cleared the tears on Alyssa's face and smiled for her. 

“Stay alright. Never forget the values we taught you here. Saranghaeyo, Emmett-yah.” Alyssa said, saying she loves him on his ancient's language. 

“Saranghaeyo, Alyssa noona,” Emmett answered, kissing her cheek back he walks back to Sonnett. 

“We gonna take care of him. He'll be a great man, I promise you.” Lindsey told, her hand holding Sonnett's. Alyssa nodded before they start to walk out of the place. 

They have decided to not hang out today, just took Emmett back into his new home. Just the three. It was a beautiful day, even though the snow was falling hard, but for Lindsey, it was the prettiest day of her life. 

Emmett was with his nose again over the window, even though he was on his baby car seat. Sonnett was smiling, singing the song that was playing on the radio. She was too happy and Lauv was playing, this was enough to make her sing out loud. 

She was singing so loud and on her own that take Emmett out the attention, he has outside. The boy looked at the woman with curiousness, like she was strange but at the same time unique. Lindsey, when she noticed the look, felt the same. 

“You sing fine,” Emmett said when the music stopped, making Sonnett blushes. 

Soon, they get into the home. Lindsey took Emmett out of the car seat and Sonnett grabbed his bag. They entered the house and Emmett was looking around with his mouth wide open. Sonnett already expected that. They're not luxurious people, but they like to live well. 

Sonnett guides the boy into the living room after taking his coat, and Emmett was more comfortable. 

“Do you want to eat something, watch a movie or see your room?” Lindsey questioned after puts her keys on the table. 

“I have a room?” Emmett asked surprised and Lindsey smiled to him. 

“Of course, baby, all yours.” She answered and took the boy upstairs, Emmett holding the bars next to the stairs with force. 

Sonnett was left behind so she walked got the kitchen to see if she could make anything for lunch. 

Lindsey opened the door and Emmett's mouth was wide open again with the size of his room. It was a yellow room, some books on shelves and toys in boxes. On the bed, a Baymax's blanket, from the movie the boy deeply loves. Just like the color of the room, everything was from things they know the child loves. 

Emmett immediately ran for the boxes, looking for the toys. There is a big variety because both women wanted to their child have everything he'd want to play with. 

“Are you alright to stay here? I will see what Sonny's going to make for lunch.” Lindsey asked when she saw she was abandoned by the boy. But Emmett looked at her totally scared like he didn't know what to answer. “You can stay there, I don't mind. It is your toys, your room.” Lindsey said totally serious. Emmett looked suspicious but nodded. 

Lindsey down the stairs and saw her wife sitting on the couch, drinking juice while staring for nothing. 

“What's up, Son?” She asked, sitting next to Sonnett and touching her hair. 

“We have a son,” Sonnett answered opening a bright smile. Lindsey holds her close, kissing her cheek. 

“We do.” 

“I love you,” Sonnett said, kissing Lindsey properly and deeply. The woman didn't deny the touch, pressing Sonny's waist tight. When they get apart, they looked at each other with a soft smile on their faces. 

“Love you too, Ems.” 

“Don't call me that!” Sonnett moaned, making her wife laughs. 

“Let's play with our kid, Sonnett,” Lindsey said, pulling her wife out the couch. The woman let the cup of juice on the centerpiece and walked with Lindsey to Emmett's room. 

The room was already messy, toys everywhere and Emmett looked scared for the women. But they smiled and Lindsey immediately sat on his side, starting to play with the Barbies on the floor. Sonnett did the same and started to set up a hot wheels track. 

The three played for hours with the toys, but when Sonnett was pretending to nanny a doll, Emmett looked at them with the question on his eyes. 

“You two are my mommies right now, right?” He questioned, looking down with shyness. Sonnett agreed with a sound from her throat, making him go on. “So who's mom and who's mother?” He asked with pure innocence. 

“That's on you, Emmett,” Lindsey answered. 

“Then, you're the mom.” He pointed for Sonnett. “And you're the mother.” He pointed for Lindsey, who smiled. 

“Great choice, Emms,” Sonnett answered, kissing his head softly. Lindsey pulled Emmett for a kiss too, and the small boy blushed again. 

**__________________**

Sooner than they expected, Emmett was tired of all the playing and was hungry, so Lindsey walks to cook for them all while Sonnett and Emmett were watching TV. 

Lindsey made massa and soon they're sitting on the table. Emmett could eat rightly and alone, which shocked his mothers a little bit with his manners. 

After lunch, they went to watch a movie in the living room. The women gave freedom for Emmett to choose the movie and he choose Big Hero 6, which wasn't a surprise. 

Emmett slept on Sonnett's lap after ten minutes of the movie and both women were staring for their child with lovely eyes. When the movie ended, Lindsey took Emmett for the bed and Sonnett turned the TV off. 

After Lindsey puts Emmett on the bed, she stayed in the room, looking for the boy. Then she felt small hands on her back and a chin on her shoulder. 

“We're so lucky for having such pretty kid,” Sonnett whispered on her ear and Lindsey smiled, nodding. 

She walked and closed the room, walking with Sonnett for their own room, for some hours of rest. It wasn't easy for them to play so much time with their kid, they're not used for so much playtime. But they couldn't be happier and full of love. 

When they rest on the bed, both were thinking of what they had to fight to be there with, finally, their child. Many years of fighting, against the system, against homophobia and yet, they had won. They're together, stronger than never, with the family finally complete. 

**____________________**

On the next day, they took Emmett for the park next to their house and saw Emmett have much fun and even make friends. He brought a little boy and introduced him for his mothers with a soft smile, saying the boy looked like him (they supposed the boy was descendants of Koreans). 

The small boy looked younger than Emmett, but they get friends fast. And the boy's parents were nice like him, a little bit happy about having Emmett to play with their son (called Jimin). After that walk in the park, Emmett didn't stop talking for a second, showing his most happy face and making the couple happy too. 

Three days after Emmett's arrived, Kelley, the Sonnett-Horan's maid of honor, told them their usual Sunday dinner would be on Sonnett-Horan house. Sonnett was almost begging to cancel, but Lindsey told her that would be nice. And she also invited her close friend Tobin and her wife and child, saying would be good for Emmett met the people that are always around. 

At 5 p.m, there are knocks on their door. Lindsey was in the kitchen, making the dinner, so she could just hear her wife opening the door. But soon, she heard noises, showing that Kelley was already there, and her children too. She loves her maid of honor, but sometimes the woman was too loud and Lindsey was afraid of how Emmett would react. 

Lindsey couldn't exit the kitchen until half hour later, so when she entered the living room, she saw Emmett and Aurora, Kelley's daughter, playing on the floor. Then another kid, Avery, was sleeping on his mother's chest. 

Kelley was relaxed and her wife, Alex, who has Avery with her, was on her side. Sonnett was in front of them, a little bit uncomfortable. Lindsey questioned why. 

Lindsey greets the two women and holds Avery, who wanted to be on her lap. Emmett looked at the interaction and Lindsey smiled for her baby boy. 

Not even ten minutes later, some knocks were heard again and Lindsey walked to see who was. When she opened, she immediately greets her friend Tobin, who was almost a sister to her, her wife Christen and their child, the small Georgie. The boy ran to her direction and hold her legs, making the woman smile. Then the boy heard the noises inside the home and ran to find Aurora to play. 

“Hey, guys,” Tobin said to everyone in the room, and Sonnett immediately stands to hug her and Christen. Tobin was a football player too, so she was very close to the younger woman. 

Lindsey has to come back to the kitchen and Christen followed her, starting to help with the food, and Lindsey really appreciates that side of the woman. 

“Emmett is so cute.” She said and when Lindsey turned to look at her, she already had a smile on her face. “Georg just comes right now and he was already giving him the cars so he could play too. That's possibly the purest thing I've seen.” The way for Christen's heart was George or Tobin. If you were nice to one of them, then the woman would love you immediately. 

“He's a special boy. It's funny because I just know him for a month and one the second I saw him, I loved him. He's really amazing.” Lindsey told, completely in love. Christen smiled, knowing the feeling. 

When Lindsey sat next to Sonnett on the table, with Emmett eating his food while staring at Kelley's loud talk confusedly, looking her  _ family  _ around she didn't feel just complete. But  _ overflowing _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> So, how it was? Thank you for reading!


End file.
